Wind Beneath my Wings
by Little Miss Spaz
Summary: Glee/Maximum Ride leads to new voices, tons of show tunes, and a number of new love triangles.
1. Welcome to McKinley High

RACHEL'S POV:

_Welcome to McKinley High. We are so glad you have decided to continue your academic journey with us. If you have any questions, please see Ms. Pillsbury, our counselor._

_Many activities are available at McKinley High. The following are available to you:_

_Cheerios Cheerleading_

_Football team_

_Pottery Class_

_New Directions Glee Club_

_We hope that your experience here is filled with learning._

Translation: Welcome to hell. Talk to Dough Girl. Become a slut, jock, artsy person, or an outcast. Good luck!

My life. I'm Rachel Berry, and I was assigned showing the new students around. They have younger siblings, but all four of them are the same age.

Their names are weird. Maximum, Fang, Iggy, and Ella. Last names are Ride for the first three, and Martinez for the last girl.

Here they come. Lost, as usual. Like I am.

After I broke up with Finn, my heart is in pieces. Maybe these new boys will be a chance to get Finn jealous, and win him back.

I scan the four. The blond guy is being led by the girl with dark brown hair. He's blind, I can tell. And they seem pretty attached. Moving on...

The blond girl has big brown eyes, and she keeps on stealing glances at the dark boy. A secret crush, no doubt. He's doing the same, but not as frequently. Hmmm...

The blond girl walks up to me. "Hi. We're supposed to meet someone named Rachel?"

I put on a smile. "That's me. I'm here to show you around. If you give me your names, I can show you the schedules, and give you a quick tour."

"Okay," she responds. "I'm Max."

The brunette comes up. "I'm Ella. This is my boyfriend Iggy." She flashes a blinding smile.

"And you are?" I nod in the direction of the dark boy.

"Fang." A man of few words. Perfect.

I get my evil plan out my mind, hand them their schedules, show them around, and direct them to the sign-up sheets for activities.

Ella walks up and signs up for Glee club and Cheerios. Iggy feels for the pen, and signs up for football and Glee.

Fang signs up for football and Glee. Max goes up and signs her name under Cheerios and Glee club.

Four new voices, to harmonize behind me.

The bell rings. "Okay, we took the whole day, so the only class left for you guys is Glee. You'll have to try out, but we almost always let everyone in. For now, just sit in and meet everyone. Have a song ready by tomorrow."

They nod, and we walk to the choir room. I come in and sit next to Fang, trying to start a conversation. That fails, so I sit quietly and sneak glances at Finn. He is looking at that Max girl.

Mr. Schue walks in. "Okay, guys. It looks like we have four people who want to try out. So, introduce yourselves."

Santana does, Brittany does, Mike does, Quinn does, Sam does, Finn does, Mercedes does, Tina does, Artie does, and finally, Puck does. He's looking at Max like a starved child looks at a cake. Uh-oh...

"You guys will try out tomorrow in the auditorium. We'll see you then." The bell rings, and we leave.

MAX'S POV:

That creep Rachel was flirting with Fang. Don't act like you didn't see it.

I come home to Ella and Iggy whispering in each other's ears. I hold back the urge to gag, and go into the kitchen with a pile of CDs.

I went flying today. Even though Mom said to keep it low. All I did was fly to a forest, and from there, walk to a store to get CDs. I have to find a song.

You may be thinking "You can't sing," but I can. My newest ability. A singing voice Fang says sounds better than Ella's favorite pop star, Selena Gomez.

Fang thinks we should do a duet. I almost agreed, but I don't want everyone knowing that we're a couple just now.

I pull out a CD. This will be perfect. Maybe old-fashioned, but I never really loved that new stuff.

FANG'S POV:

Why I can't show that I like her is anyone's guess. I know she wants to keep people quiet, but still.

My song is really old, but it will serve it's purpose. Hopefully, knowing Max, she'll just fill up with emotion and hug me. Or kiss me. Either one works.

**FAXINCHEL! Review, because Joe is confusing me a lot right now.**


	2. TryOuts

RACHEL'S POV:

Well, try-out day. I can't wait to see what they sing.

First is that Iggy boy. He's got no sheet music, but when he tells the band his song, they nod. He takes center stage.

_Oh her eyes her eyes_  
_ Make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_ Her hair her hair_  
_ Falls perfectly without her trying_

_ She's so beautiful_  
_ And I tell her every day_

_ Yeah I know I know_  
_ When I compliment her_  
_ She won't believe me_  
_ And it's so, it's so_  
_ Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_ But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?", _  
_ And then I'll say_

_ When I see your face_  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ Cause you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_  
_ And when you smile_  
_ The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_ Cause girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_ Yeah Her lips her lips_  
_ I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_ Her laugh her laugh_  
_ She hates but I think it's so sexy_  
_ She's so beautiful_  
_ And I tell her every day_

_ Oh you know you know you know_  
_ I never ask you to change_  
_ If perfect's what you're searching for_  
_ Then just stay the same_

_ So, don't even bother asking_  
_ If you look okay_  
_ You know I'll say_

_ When I see your face_  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ Cause you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_  
_ And when you smile_  
_ The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_ Cause girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_ The way you are_  
_ The way you are_  
_ Girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_ When I see your face_  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ Cause you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_  
_ And when you smile_  
_ The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_ Cause girl you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are_

_ Yea-eah._

Everyone claps, and he smiles. It's obvious he's in. His voice is pretty good.

Next is Ella. She has this big grin on her face, and she gets sheet music from her bag and hands it out.

_If time came to an end today _  
_And we left too many things to say _  
_If we could turn it back _  
_What would we want to change _  
_And now's the time to take a chance _  
_Come on, we gotta make a stand _  
_What if we gotta lose _  
_The choice is in our hands _

_And we can find a way _  
_To do anything, if we try to _

_Live like there's no tomorrow _  
_'Cause all we have is here, right now _  
_Love it's all that we know _  
_The only chance that we ever found _  
_Believe in what we feel inside _  
_Believe and it will never die _  
_Don't never let this life pass us by _  
_Live like there's no tomorrow _

_If there never was a night, a day _  
_And memories could fade away _  
_Then there'd be _  
_Nothing left, but the dreams we made _  
_Take a leap in faith and hope you fly _  
_Feel what it's like to be alive _  
_Give it all that we've got _  
_And lay it all on the line _

_And we can find a way _  
_To do anything, if we try to _

_Live like there's no tomorrow _  
_'Cause all we have is here, right now _  
_Love it's all that we know _  
_The only chance that we ever found _  
_Believe in what we feel inside _  
_Believe and it will never die _  
_Don't never let this life pass us by _  
_Live like there's no tomorrow _

_Be here by my side _  
_We'll do this together _  
_Just you and me _  
_Nothing is impossible _  
_Nothing is impossible _

_Live like there's no tomorrow _  
_'Cause all we have is here, right now _  
_Love it's all that we know _  
_The only chance that we ever found _  
_Believe in what we feel inside _  
_Believe and it will never die _  
_Don't never let this life pass us by _  
_Live like there's no tomorrow, oh _

_Live like there's no tomorrow _  
_'Cause all we have is here, right now _  
_Love it's all the we know _  
_The only chance that we ever found _  
_Believe in what we feel inside _  
_Believe and it will never die_

She ends, and her applause is even louder. She smiles, hugs Iggy, and walks off.

Next is Max. She looks kind of nervous. She hands out the music, and starts her song.

_I took the zing out of the King of Siam_  
_ I took the starch out of the sails_  
_ Of the Prince of Wales_  
_ It's no great art, gettin' the heart of a man_  
_ On a silver platter_  
_ A little brains-a little talent_  
_ With the emphasis on the latter!_

_ I made mince-meat out of a sweet young farmer!_  
_ I knocked the fight out of a knight_  
_ When I pierced his armor_  
_ And I'll bet, I can upset every male_  
_ In a Yale regatta!_  
_ A little brains-a little talent_  
_ With the emphasis on the latta!_

_ You gotta know just what to say and how to say it_  
_ You gotta know what game to play and how to play it_  
_ You gotta stack those decks with a couple-a extra aces_  
_ And this queen has her aces_  
_ In all the right places!_

_ I've done much more than that old bore, Delilah!_  
_ I took the curl out of the hair of a millionaire_  
_ There's no trick gettin' some hick who is cool_  
_ Just a little warmer_  
_ A little brains-a little talent_  
_ With the emphasis on the former!_

_ Split up a home, way up in Nome, Alaska!_  
_ And wrecked the life of every wife_  
_ Down in Madagascar_  
_ Ask me why weak men'll die for me_  
_ Strong men simply shatter_  
_ A little brains-a little talent_  
_ With the emphasis on the latter!_

_ You gotta know just what to do and how to do it_  
_ You gotta know what tea to brew and how to brew it_  
_ You've seen the sign that says George Washington once slept here_  
_ Well tho' nobody spied him_  
_ Guess who was beside him?_  
_ Bring out that boy, he'll be a toy to Lola_

_ Just one more case she can erase with that old boffola_  
_ What's my plan. same as with any man_  
_ I'll use the standard platter_  
_ Plus a little this-a-and a little that-a_  
_ With the emphasis on the latter!_

That was risky, singing a song from a musical. But she pulled it off with effortless grace, and all the boys cheer.

Finally, Fang. I know this will shock all of us. He doesn't talk, so what will his voice be like?

He hands out the music, sits down at at the piano, and starts.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._  
_ It must have been cold there in my shadow,_  
_ to never have sunlight on your face._  
_ You were content to let me shine, that's your way._  
_ You always walked a step behind._

_ So I was the one with all the glory,_  
_ while you were the one with all the strength._  
_ A beautiful face without a name for so long._  
_ A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

_ Did you ever know that you're my hero,_  
_ and everything I would like to be?_  
_ I can fly higher than an eagle,_  
_ 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_ It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_  
_ but I've got it all here in my heart._  
_ I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it._  
_ I would be nothing without you._

_ Did you ever know that you're my hero?_  
_ You're everything I wish I could be._  
_ I could fly higher than an eagle,_  
_ 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_ Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_  
_ You're everything, everything I wish I could be._  
_ Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,_  
_ 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,_  
_ 'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_ Oh, the wind beneath my wings._  
_ You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings._  
_ Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high._  
_ Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._  
_ Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_ Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,_  
_ so high I almost touch the sky._  
_ Thank you, thank you,_  
_ thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._

He looks at Max the whole time, and she starts crying. When he's done, she runs up and kisses him. Everyone gasps, including me.

FANG'S POV:

Well, the song worked. She's going to hate me later, but it was worth it.

MAX'S POV:

Well, let Rachel see that!

I was kind of embarrassed, but I got over it.

That Finn guy looked disappointed at me liking Fang.

I've heard rumors that he and Rachel dated, but she found out he had slept with Santana, the school slut, and in anger towards him, made out with Puck. Puck and Finn have had this kind of problem before. Puck kind of got Finn's girlfriend, Quinn, pregnant last year. So, since Rachel was a bitch, Finn broke up with her. She still isn't over him.

I think that Finn misses her too. All I need is some match-making advice. Time to call Nudge for a visit.

**Okay, if any of you can tell me the names of these songs, I will reward you with putting you in my story.**

**HINT: One was sung at the wedding, one is by a Disney star, one is from a musical, and the last is by someone with the initials B.M.**

**Good luck, and Faxinchel!  
**


	3. Icky Thoughts and Relationship Crap

RACHEL'S POV:

Well, of course they made it in. And of course Ella gave Mr. Schue an idea, so we're doing nothing but Selena Gomez for a week. Ugh.

And, to top it all off, Max stole all the solos. I'm stuck helping Brittany learn some words. Maximum Ride gets to wear a special dress, and will be front and center when we perform for the school next week.

Finn talked to me today, though. I think he was bummed about Max and Fang. Now people are whispering about "Fax" around the school. All I want is some Finchel.

Another new girl came today. Coco-brown shin, and a fashion sense Mercedes envys. She's here for a project. She brought a creepy little girl with her. The blond haired freak stares right through you with those blue eyes.

Then, out of nowhere, Finn says "Rachel, I was a jerk, can you forgive me, and will you be my girlfriend again?"

That was random, but I immediately accept. Strange, but who cares when the guy you love takes you back?

MAX'S POV:

Nudge brought Angel, so I made good use of the available resources. Angel talked Finn into taking Rachel back. Simple.

NUDGE'S POV:

I met a cute boy today. He said his name was Puck. He beat up a nerd to get me some ice cream. He's sweet and kind, and I would do anything for him...

ANGEL'S POV:

Hmmmm... Nudge has been mean to me a lot lately. Maybe if I just plant an idea in this boy Puck's mind...

He's a typical teenage boy. Except that he has a tiny problem involving things I don't want to mention. He'll be perfect for my plan...

PUCK'S POV:

Met a hot chic today. Said her name was Nudge. What I wouldn't give for her to be as loose as Santana so I can just...

MAX'S POV:

Angel is too happy. I'll have to watch that.

**The end of this chapter. I'll end all of this soon. Got bored. Want to write more poetry.**


	4. Performances and Homecomings

**Okay, so just forget about all that stuff with Nudge and Puck. I'd just watched Goldeneye, the James Bond movie, and was having strange thoughts. So, that never happened.**

RACHEL'S POV:

The day is here. We are performing for the school. I don't have any solos. And I won't need Fang after all. He's all yours, Max.

I'm wearing the dress I'm supposed to. It's dark blue, so it's not my color, but still.

Max has on her adjusted dress, with the modifications for it to go from ball gown to mini-dress in two seconds flat.

We're going to the auditorium. It's time...

FANG'S POV:

Time for Max's solo. Followed by me coming in on the refrain. She is spazzing. I decide to kiss her, just to shut her up. It works.

MAX'S POV:

I hear the chords on the synthesizer. I start.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh -_  
_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_  
_to never have sunlight on your face._  
_You were content to let me shine, that's your way._  
_You always walked a step behind._

_So I was the one with all the glory,_  
_while you were the one with all the strength._  
_A beautiful face without a name for so long._  
_A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_  
_and everything I would like to be?_  
_I can fly higher than an eagle,_  
_for you are the wind beneath my wings._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_  
_but I've got it all here in my heart._  
_I want you to know I known the truth, of course I know it._  
_I would be nothing without you._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_  
_You're everything I wish I could be._  
_I could fly higher than an eagle,_  
_for you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_  
_You're everything, everything I wish I could be._  
_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,_  
_for you are the wind beneath my wings,_  
_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings._  
_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings._  
_Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high._  
_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._  
_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,_  
_so high I almost touch the sky._  
_Thank you, thank you,_  
_thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._

Does it kind of copy Fnag? Yes. Did Mr. Schue Listen to me? No.

The beat picks up, and I tear off my long skirt and get ready to sing in my short one.

_You know fairytales don't come true _  
_Not when it comes to you _  
_Open up for the first time _  
_And you can bet that it's the last time _  
_And I'm cool with laying low _  
_Saturday night and I'm staying home _

_I'm feeling good for the first time _  
_It's been a while since the last time _  
_I'll wave goodbye when you say hello _

_I'm sick of the sleepless, never ending nights _  
_I just don't care who is wrong or right _  
_I'm sick of the rumours and the alibis _  
_You tear me up, I'll cut you down in size _

_I'm s-s-s so sick of you, so sick of you _  
_Sick of all your little lies _  
_I'm s-s-s so sick of you, so sick of you _  
_Sick of all the girls by your side _  
_What you don't know, _  
_Is how great it feels, to let you go _

We only sing that much, but then, a high voice, from above, comes in. It starts the next song by itself.

_I know a place _  
_ Where the grass is really greener _  
_ Warm, wet and wild _  
_ There must be somethin' in the water _  
_ Sippin' gin and juice _  
_ Layin' underneath the palm trees (Undone) _  
_ The boys _  
_ Break their necks _  
_ Try'na creep a little sneak peek (At us) _

_ You could travel the world _  
_ But nothing comes close _  
_ To the Golden Coast _  
_ Once you party with us _  
_ You'll be falling in love _  
_ Oooooh oh oooooh _

_ [Katy Perry - Chorus] _  
_ California girls _  
_ We're unforgettable _  
_ Daisy Dukes _  
_ Bikinis on top _  
_ Sun-kissed skin _  
_ So hot _  
_ We'll melt your Popsicle _  
_ Oooooh oh oooooh _

_ California girls _  
_ We're undeniable _  
_ Fine, fresh, fierce _  
_ We got it on lock _  
_ Westcoast represent _  
_ Now put your hands up _  
_ Oooooh oh oooooh _

_ [Katy Perry - Verse 2] _  
_ Sex on the beach _  
_ We don't mind sand in our Stilettos _  
_ We freak _  
_ In my Jeep _  
_ Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo (Oh oh) _

_ You could travel the world _  
_ But nothing comes close _  
_ To the Golden Coast _  
_ Once you party with us _  
_ You'll be falling in love _  
_ Oooooh oh oooooh _

_ [Katy Perry - Chorus] _  
_ California girls _  
_ We're unforgettable _  
_ Daisy Dukes _  
_ Bikinis on top _  
_ Sun-kissed skin _  
_ So hot _  
_ We'll melt your Popsicle _  
_ Oooooh oh oooooh _

_ California gurls _  
_ We're undeniable _  
_ Fine, fresh, fierce _  
_ We got it on lock _  
_ Westcoast represent _  
_ Now put your hands up _  
_ Oooooh oh oooooh _

_ [Snoop Dogg - Verse 3] _  
_ Toned, tanned _  
_ Fit and ready _  
_ Turn it up 'cause it's gettin' heavy _  
_ Wild, wild Westcoast _  
_ These are the girls I love the most _  
_.com/california_girls_lyrics_katy__  
_ I mean the ones _  
_ I mean like she's the one _  
_ Kiss her _  
_ Touch her _  
_ Squeeze her buns _

_ The girl's a freak _  
_ She drives a Jeep _  
_ and lives on the beach _  
_ I'm okay _  
_ I won't play _  
_ I love the Bay _  
_ Just like I love L.A. _  
_ Venice Beach _  
_ And Palm Springs _  
_ Summertime is everything _

_ Homeboys _  
_ Hangin' out _  
_ All that ass _  
_ Hangin' out _  
_ Bikinis, tankinis, martinis _  
_ No weenies _  
_ Just a king _  
_ And a queen-ie _  
_ Katy my lady _  
_ (Yeah) _  
_ You're lookin'here baby _  
_ (Uh huh) _  
_ I'm all up on you _  
_ 'Cause you representin' California _  
_ (Ohhh yeahh) _

_ [Katy Perry - Chorus] _  
_ California gurls _  
_ We're unforgettable _  
_ Daisy Dukes _  
_ Bikinis on top _  
_ Sun-kissed skin _  
_ So hot _  
_ We'll melt your Popsicle _  
_ Oooooh oh oooooh _

_ California gurls _  
_ We're undeniable _  
_ Fine, fresh, fierce _  
_ We got it on lock _  
_ Westcoast represent _  
_ (Westcoast, Westcoast) _  
_ Now put your hands up _  
_ Oooooh oh oooooh _

_ Snoop Dogg: _  
_ (Californiaaa, Californiaaa) _  
_ California girls man _  
_ I wish they all could be _  
_ California girls _  
_ (Californiaaa) (ha ha ha ha ha)_  
_ I really wish _  
_ You all could be _  
_ California girls _  
_ (Californiaaa, girls)_

We all are singing by the end, and that's when the source of the voice walks out. A guy, about our age, with dark hair. It looks like he's wearing lipstick.

That Mercedes girl runs up and hugs him. "Kurt! You're back!"

Ahhh, the infamous Kurt. He is gay, a football player made fun of him, and he transferred to a different school. And now he's back.

Oh well. Time to leave. Our work here is done.

I grab my bag from its spot in the audience, and yell to Fang, Iggy, and Ella.

"U and A. We're done."

They nod, Iggy picks up Ella, and we open our wings to fly out. Oohs and ahhs echo behind us, and we fly out of McKinley High, never to return.

**THE END! TOLD YOU I WAS ALMOST DONE! R&R!**


End file.
